


thesaurus

by lionkid (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Like a fluffy version of The Lover's Dictionary, M/M, POV Second Person, Sappy, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is written entirely through dictionary entries, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lionkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're Dan and you're in love. It's a little hard to explain what you feel, though, so you tell it through your personal lexicon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thesaurus

**Author's Note:**

> this was the most fun I've ever had (lol) writing something. it's different I think from regular fic but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> obviously I don't claim any of this happened.

**ad·ven·ture (noun)**

You went from a silly emo couple to having millions of subscribers and a shared flat. You and Phil toured the world, from your own homeland to visiting your American and Canadian viewers—you prefer that to calling them “fans”, because that would feel too impersonal—and going to Australia, something you’d never even dreamed of doing back when you filmed your first video because Phil told you to. You’ve been in a flight to Japan and seen the Niagara Falls with your own two eyes, and you know you wouldn’t have done it without him.

**ai·lur·o·phile (noun)**

Everything Phil can’t even dream of being. You go to a cat home to film a thing for the BBC and, despite playfully toying with the cats’ fur for a good hour like there’s nothing wrong, he has countless red patches littering his skin after. He still has the nerve to ask you if you wanted a cat someday, when you’ve moved into a little cosy house in Brighton. You laugh and say he’d die (but you can’t resist his silly pout and kiss it right off his face).

**blithe (adjective)**

Everything feels easy around him. It isn’t just you—Phil’s lighthearted nature can pick up the most upset of people and make them smile no matter what. You’re good at relating to people and trying to make them feel better by sharing experiences, but Phil just straight up makes everyone happy, and it’s admirable. He has no worries in his heart and is so carefree it gets a little crazy sometimes; like when you told him visiting Tokyo was a dream for you, and he booked the two of you a ticket to Japan.

**co·a·lesce (verb)**

Whatever happened after you and Phil decided to settle down together and build a life for the two of you—you merged into a single person, with him picking up a liking for fashion and you learning to love colourful patterns and animal facts. You start acquiring a northern tinge to your speech, for no reason other than Phil speaks like that and you do it too, and he starts doing the same hand movements you do when you’re in the middle of a passionate rant.

**dif·fi·dent (adjective)**

Back in 2009, you were just that. Meek and forever scared to initiate things, Phil was usually the one to come forward and actually ask you, “can I kiss you again?” Of course, he slowly got you out of your shell. If anything, you’re more outgoing than he is nowadays, and you’re so grateful. You no longer lack the self-confidence that made you so mousy—instead, you’re always glad to introduce him to people he hasn’t met yet. You love him so much.

**e·the·re·al (adjective)**

When you look at Phil, you feel like you’re staring into a tiny window to heaven. He’s an actual angel, both in personality—the way he’s always got an unbelievably silly animal fact on the tip of his tongue to make you smile—and in looks: his cheekbones are so defined you’re so sure they could hurt more than a million paper cuts. His eyes stare into yours like it’s when you first met, back in a crowded train station in the middle of Manchester, and it feels out of this world every single time.

**fan·girl (noun)**

After you get off the stage when the panel is done, Phil immediately starts giggling. “Phil trash number one?” He says. You roll your eyes; yes, it might be embarrassing, but the two of you are only backstage in a huge YouTube event because of that, and you decide to take pride in the borderline creepy obsession you had (have?) on the one and only AmazingPhil. Look at how far it got you—you’re allowed to joke about it.

**glau·cous (adjective)**

His eyes. When the sun shines through the blinds in the morning, you admire just how bright they become. Phil’s eyes go from a beautiful grey-blue to vivid green with specks of yellow and you’re in love. He taught you about warm and cool colours and how they make a difference, back when you started tinkering with editing—but every time he looks at you with those eyes, so full of admiration and love, all you can think of is that blue should’ve definitely been classified as a warm colour.

**home (noun)**

Scattered boxes of cheap furniture, Iron Man and the Hulk paintings framed on the wall, a giant ampersand above your fireplace, Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Studio Ghibli DVD boxes. Poorly assembled wardrobes surrounded by dozens of tiny house plants you barely manage to take care of. The soft tune of an anime opening playing on the TV while you cuddle. Phil’s arms and smile when he envelops you in a tight hug.

**i·dyl·lic (adjective)**

When you look to your side and see Mount Fuji in all its glory, in a rare moment when it’s not completely hidden by clouds, you feel a wave of peacefulness wash over you. Phil’s hand is tightly holding onto yours, something you shy away from doing in your home country, and everything feels right in the world. You press your head to his chest and listen to his steady heartbeat. There’s no need for either of you to say “I love you”—it’s already clear enough to everyone.

**in·ef·fa·ble (adjective)**

All of your feelings for him are just that, something you don’t think you can explain properly, so you do it through dictionary entries and heart eyes. It’s overwhelming in the best way, the grandiosity of your love for Phil, and you’re fine with not being able to express it very well to others; Phil knows very well how much you adore him and that’s all that matters.

**jeal·ous·y (noun)**

You’ve gotten better over time, but the green-eyed monster still sneaks up on you when you’re having a bad day. Phil doesn’t laugh at you or tell you to stop being so possessive; the angel he is, he presses kisses to every inch of your body he can reach and tells you he’s yours, that there’s no one out of seven billion people he’d rather be in love with. You’re beyond thankful but there aren’t words good enough for it, so you thank him with a soft kiss.

**kids (noun)**

Phil talks to you about adopting or surrogacy, expanding your little family someday, when you’re done with this adventure and decide to move into a quiet house. It’s not really a deep discussion, just a thing for the future that he’d like to know better. You tell him yes, that’s your dream, and he laughs. He kisses you and tells you you’re going to be the best father a child could ever hope for, and your heart swells with pride and love and adoration and every good feeling you can think of.

**life (noun)**

You question the meaning of it noticeably often. Something you can’t quite picture getting through without him by your side. Refer to adventure (n). 

**lim·er·ence (noun)**

It’s what you first feel when you first binge watch your first AmazingPhil videos. The feeling is a little obsessive if you’re honest, but you idolise him because you’re just a seventeen year old kid with an YouTube addiction and he’s—well, he’s AmazingPhil, the dorky guy who films himself doing strange things and was in a Cracked.com advert. Everything is about him somehow, even if you know that’s not exactly normal. When you see silly, playful things, your mind immediately travels to him. You think about him most of the time, and you don’t think it’s ever going anywhere—until he tweets you wishing you good luck on your exams. Your heart feels like it’s doing somersaults inside your ribcage.

**lithe (adjective)**

Much like an ailurophile, also something Phil can’t dream of being, what with his odd hand movements and limbs that are way too long, but you forgive him. You aren’t the most graceful of people anyway, he reminds you, pretending to fall from his chair. You roll your eyes and laugh.

**mel·lif·lu·ous (adjective)**

You’re completely head over heels for Phil, but it feels like his voice is one of the main reasons. It’s deep and sweet at the same time, the perfect mix between cheerful and serious, and it makes you melt when he whispers he wants you. It’s soothing and you could listen to him while he films for ages, so that’s what you do. Every once in a while, he’ll get back at you for talking too much with a rant of his own, but you’ll gladly take it if it means you’ll get to hear his voice for half an hour.

**neb·u·lous (adjective)**

Your thoughts when Phil makes love to you, with more tenderness than you’ve felt in your entire life. It feels like a brand new sensation every time it happens and you can’t get enough, like you’re addicted to the haziness of your thoughts and the endorphin rush when he does it just right.

**oe·no·phile (noun)**

He’s quite annoyed when you talk his ear off about different kinds and regions and the production of wine, but all of that goes right out of the window when you’re sitting together, smiling over a couple of crystal glasses filled with white wine—you try to tell him it’s Chardonnay and that it comes from Burgundy, but he kisses you to shut you up, and you aren’t going to complain about that.

**par·a·dox (noun)**

The contradiction you make when you tell Phil you hate him, all the while having a hand messing with his hair and ducking down to kiss him like it’s the only thing you want to do for the rest of time. And if you’re honest, it really is.

**quiff (noun)**

When Phil wakes up and stretches, he’s always got flawless hair as opposed to your disgraceful mop of curls (he tries to convince you it’s pretty and you flip him off). You ask him to keep it forever, half playful half serious, and he jokes that he’s not ready to give up that piece of 2006 emo culture up just yet; but he is willing to keep it on for a morning round, and God the combination of his hair, stubble, and rough morning voice makes your knees buckle.

**ra·di·ant (adjective)**

You’re quite convinced that Phil is the actual sun from the Teletubbies (although less creepy), but when he smiles, you can’t even form thoughts coherent enough to theorise about that. Your heart melts inside your chest when he grins and greets all of your friends, shaking their hands and hugging them tight. The way he makes everyone cheery is mind-blowing to you, and you feel just so lucky you get to live alongside him for the rest of your life.

**ser·en·dip·i·ty (noun)**

Just what happened when Phil read all of your tweets, found you cute, followed you back and private messaged you—but maybe a lucky streak that great can’t be just coincidence. Phil says you were truly meant to be in love, through all the hardships of distance and strange fangirl-idol circumstances, and you believe him.

**trans·fix (verb)**

Whenever Phil starts talking, it feels as though a spell has been cast on you. Your eyes can’t leave him even if you actually wanted to; you memorise every sound and movement he makes, and it becomes quite clear that yes, you are completely head over heels for him. Friends and family have joked about you being obsessed with him—it’s like they forgot how you met. You don’t mind the teasing much, though. Knowing Phil like the back of your own hand is basically your specialty, and it’s satisfying.

**un·con·di·tion·al (adjective)**

Your love for Phil knows no boundaries. He could go through whatever kind of suffering and hard time; you don’t need an altar and a fancy ceremony (even though they are in your plans for the future) to vow to be by his side forever. There is nothing anyone could say to make you love him any less, and knowing he feels just the same—the absolute best feeling in the world. You make sure to tell him that every day.

**ves·per·tine (noun)**

Phil has to put up with your incessant pacing at night, when your thoughts get a little too much to handle quietly and you sneak out of the bed, trying to not wake him up. You always fail, because his sleep is way too light for that. When you’re asked “morning bird or night owl”, you have no doubts that you’re the latter, but Phil has learned to deal with it. He talks to you about the meaning of life and jokes about how you’ll be an old robot couple bickering about who forgot the oil, and you manage to fall back asleep in his arms.

**wel·come (adjective)**

The feeling of barging in the Lesters’ family vacation has you a bit sheepish at first, but you soon learn they love you because Phil does, and who are they to deny anything to the person who makes their son happy? They tell you to treat them like your own family, and you do; the amount of warmth and kindness is suffocating in a good way, and you can tell where Phil’s kind nature comes from. It runs in the family.

**yearn (verb)**

You feel empty when Phil’s not in your flat. It’s way too big for only one person and constant texting doesn’t cut it. He sends you animal gifs and it makes you smile, though, and the blurry camera quality with choppy voices makes you remember the good old days, when you saved every last penny to visit Phil up in Manchester because you craved something a Skype call couldn’t quite give you.

**ze·nith (noun)**

All of the bad times are long gone now. You and Phil have truly made it—you’re touring the world after publishing a book to celebrate the two of you. The fulfillment feels like it’s going to make your heart swell and burst. This is the peak of your life; and while you’re so thankful for it you could cry and make hundreds of sappy speeches, you’re looking forward to what the future brings (a house, kids, adopting a dog maybe). You’re sure that with Phil by your side, it can’t be anything bad.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on twitter.com/kaonashidan :)


End file.
